


Coffee Klatch

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Hugdrien (AKA: Adrien Needs Hugs) [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Food Insults, Post-Reveal Love Square, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Adrien catches Nino up on his life drama while Alya and Chloe do the same with Marinette.





	Coffee Klatch

**Author's Note:**

> As day 4 of ML WIP-Completion December, I am finally getting around to Fluff Month Prompt 31: Soulmates
> 
> This immediately follows "The Adrien Agreste Defense League," from the Hugdrien series, but it can probably read independently.

Adrien was a little surprised when Nino pulled him into a firm hug when they arrived at the cafe. But he immediately relaxed into the affectionate greeting.

"Marinette is right," Nino said.  "You need a lot more hugs. And I'm really sorry I didn't realize it before."

Adrien shrugged. "It's okay.  I didn't actually realize it either."  He glanced at his girlfriend who was exchanging polite  bise  with her best friend and Chloe, of all people.  The other girls looked eager and happy.

"Let's get seated," Chloe said. "There's so much ground to cover." She lead the way into the cafe, catching Marinette's hand to draw her over to a small table for three.

Adrien stared for a moment, until Nino tugged lightly on his arm. 

"They're having girl time, and I get to catch up with my best friend a bit, too."  He pointed to a table for two on the opposite side of the cafe. "And don't go making sad kitty eyes at me.  We're not going to be far away, and you'll get her back afterward."

Adrien laughed. "I wasn't worried."

"Sure you weren't.  Now go sit, I'm treating you for a change." He waved toward the table and headed up to the counter.

Adrien watched as Alya approached the counter, leaving Marinette with Chloe. Instead of looking panicked or trapped, as he'd half-expected, his girlfriend was talking animatedly with the girl who'd been his friend the longest. Chloe had grown so much in the last few years. But it hadn't really struck him until he saw her in the Dupain-Cheng kitchen, getting her hands dirty, that she and Marinette had formed some sort of truce.  It was nice. It made his chest feel warm and light, the same way Marinette's hugs did. "Oh," he muttered to himself. It was happiness. He still wasn't used to getting to feel it and embrace it without inhibition so often.

There was a gentle clatter of plates when Nino returned, placing a fruit tartelette in front of Adrien. "I know you love these things."

"I do," Adrien agreed.

"And your favorite coffee will be right up." He arched his eyebrows. "Have I sufficiently buttered you up?"

"Why would you need to butter me up?" Adrien asked, laughing a little.

"You've got some tea to spill, my bud, and we're not leaving until you do so."  He settled back in his chair. "Though you and Mari haven't been dating long, you acted and looked like you were dating long before you realized that's what you were doing."

Adrien plucked a blueberry off the treat in front of him.  None of this was news. Their friends had repeatedly taken one of them aside individually to discuss their relationship status well before they started officially dating.

"But moving in together's a pretty big deal." Nino planted both elbows on the table and rested his head on his fists. "And I get that circumstances are… unusual, but I'm not sure I have a handle on just what is going on in your life."

"My father was being…" What had Mari called him this morning? "A brittle financier, lacking cohesion and flavor."

Nino snorted.  "That sounds like her, all right."

"He finally figured out we were dating, and started throwing around ultimatums like I was still fourteen or something."  He ran a finger around the sweet on the plate. "I guess he thought he could still keep me under his thumb once I became an adult."

"So you guys fought, or what?"

Adrien shook his head. "It was an argument, but not really a fight. I think he expected to have a second chance, but… when I talked to Papa about it --"

"Papa?" Nino asked.

"Tom." Adrien shrugged. "I've been calling Marinette's parents Papa and Maman for months." Oh how to explain.  "They caught me sleeping over before we were dating, and.." He held up a finger to stall his friend's interruption.  "She told me I could come over whenever I needed to, and you know I hate being alone. So I'd been staying over off and on for… a while."  He let out a huff. " **Anyway** , assumptions were made.  Serious conversations were had.  And they sort of adopted me like I belonged there."  He looked across the cafe at Marinette as she spoke with their friends. "And I really feel like I do."

* * *

"That boy is absolutely smitten with you," Chloe said with a smile.  "You're definitely doing something right, because I can  **not** even remember the last time I saw him as happy as he was when he came to school after he moved in with you."

"He's always played the part of being bright and happy," Alya pointed out. "But it didn't seem real until a few months ago."

"And for  **that** , I love you," Chloe said.  "But don't let it go to your head." She smirked.  "I'd still like to know how exactly this all happened without any of us knowing."

"When his father realized we were dating, he was livid," Marinette explained.

"Probably threw a tantrum," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "That man is an absolute dumpster fire."

Alya laughed. "Marinette has the best insults for Gabriel. They're food themed, and they make Adrien giggle."  She reached out and put her hand over Marinette's. "So Gabriel wigged, then what?"

"He wanted Adrien to deny he was dating, or for us to stage a breakup," Marinette explained.  The only reason she felt slightly angry about it was how it had made Adrien feel.

"Ugh!" Chloe groaned.  "Classic manipulation."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed.  "Only Adrien wasn't going for it this time.  And my papa invited him to move in with us." She bit her lip for a moment. "He's been staying over anyway when his father's out of town since before we started dating, so it wasn't a stretch to consider making that permanent."

"Your parents invited him to live with you?" Alya asked, as if clarifying. "And they let you share a room?"

Her cheeks felt hot.  Of course they'd go  **there** . "It was their idea, yeah, but we decided we wanted to."

"And?" Alya asked, grinning.

"It's nice having him there," Marinette said. "He's a considerate roommate, and he is the best cuddler."

"Roommate," Chloe said, practically cackling. "Yes, you  **do** share a room."

"I thought  **I** was the best cuddler," Alya said with a pout.

Marinette patted her friend's shoulder gently.  "Sorry Als, but Adrien's just a smidge better." It was probably because he was more desperate for physical affection, but that didn't need to be brought up.

"I've been displaced," Alya cried dramatically, one hand on her forehead.

"Pfft.  Hardly," Marinette said. "He's not nearly as good as you at helping me fine-tune my wardrobe."  Marinette glanced up and met his eyes from across the room. She grinned and wiggled her fingers in a little wave.

"Oh god, you two are disgustingly cute," Chloe said without an ounce of malice.  "I personally want to thank you, Marinette. You've done something amazing for him."

Marinette nodded, feeling unaccountably touched to have these words directed at her from Chloe. "I've just shared my family."

"That's what he needed," Alya said.  "More than anything else."

"Except for hugs," Chloe added. "And if there's anything I can do to help keep Gabriel away, anything that Adrien needs to be happy, aside from you, let me know."

"I really appreciate it," Marinette said, slowly reaching out to grasp the blonde's hand. "I think together, we can protect him from that chalky Madeline."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
